Episode 1
Collector (回収屋, kaishuuya), is the first episode of the Dimension W anime adaption. It originally aired on January 10, 2016. Overview Mankind has created a new type of energy. In this new powered world, illegal coils are being produced and used. One organisation is committed to retrieving these such coils. Kyōma Mabuchi is a collector who does just that! On his most recent mission however, he encounters a mysterious girl. As he further pursues her, something far greater is about to happen! Summary A new type of energy has been developed. In 2036, the existence of something known "Dimension W" was discovered. It adds to the conventional X, Y and Z axis's. Scientists have created devices known as Coils, that utilize the energy from this forth dimension. Giant towers were built in 60 strategic locations around the world, that draws out energy from dimension w and powers the world. Since the world is commonly using coils to power their electrical devices, the production of illegal coils have become circulating within the black market. Certain organisations have been founded to track down and seize any such illegal coils. One such group is the Recovery House. Kyōma Mabuchi is a collector working for the Recovery House. One afternoon he receives a call from his boss instructing him of a new assignment. He is given a time to report for duty. During that day, a young mysterious girl visits her father, a man who is currently in poor health. Kyōma is briefed on his new job, and showed the targets suspected of using illegal coils. Co-incidentally, the young girl happens to overhear one of the goons and moves in to investigate. Unfortunately she gets apprehended by one of the criminal. Thing get ugly when Kyouma has to take action. In a despite final attempt, one of the criminals takes the girl hostage. Out of nowhere, the girl's true nature is revealed as she frees herself. She is an android. She knocks Kyouma out and makes her escape with one of the coils. Kyōma wakes up to find an old friend by his side. After some conversing, he gets back to work. With no new leads, he seeks the young girl who knocked him unconscious. Finally managing to track her down and confront her, he presses for questions as well as trying to recover the coil she stole. Meanwhile, the team Kyouma's friend works for is actively tracking down the old man, who is revealed to be the engineer who first created the coil technology. Dr. Shidou Yurizaki. Something went bad when he was still with the company, and has been in hiding ever since. With negotiations failing, the doctor take thing into his own hands, taking his own life to release a massive coil-powered explosion, which acted as an 'EMP' resulting in the surrounding electricals being scrambled. The android is also affected by the explosion, allowing Kyouma to recover her body and transport it to base for analysis. Koorogi reveal that she is a special one-of-a-kind android, and that not just anyone could build her. Upon waking her up, with her 'father' dead, she asks to work as a collector. Will they accept her as part of the team? And what's in store for them if they do? Characters List of characters, in order of appearance. Trivia *This is the first animated episode of the series. es:Episodio 1 Category:Episodes